


My Words Could Reach You.

by luamal1217



Series: Physical Difficulties [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bullied Harry, Bullied Zayn, Deaf Character, Deaf Zayn, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jock Liam, Jock Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had been born deaf and he had been laughed at since preschool. Liam refused to be his friend because he didn't want to be laughed at as well. Zayn's parents move town but when high school is about to start they moved back to Bradford.</p><p>Zayn meets Liam there who still refuses to be his friend. </p><p>So why did Liam even learn sign language if he doesn't intend to talk to the only deaf person around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what's gotten into me this month. I just want to write! I'm not planning in making this fic too long but well that depends.   
> Oh just a note, if the words are written between these : ' ' it means that it's either made with hand sign or written down. If made between these : " " well obviously they're spoken.   
> I hope you enjoy :)

Liam had know Zayn since they where babies. Karen and Trisha had met when Karen and her family moved to Bradford and she was there to help Trisha cope with the fact that she found out that her new born son was in fact deaf. Karen had just got pregnant but she promised to help her in any way she could. Even though Liam was about seven months younger than Zayn, he always looked bigger than him.

They used to play together, Zayn usually shying off and watching Liam play. They figured that Liam and Zayn would be great friends while growing up.

However, they where wrong. When both where five coming out from preschool, Liam ran up to his mom while Zayn hugged his.   
They where prepared to go home and Karen told her son to hold Zayn's hand. Liam refused hiding his hand behind his back and then Trisha lowered to Liam.  
"Why not love? Zayn loves you you know?"   
"Because Zen can't hear and the boys in class laugh for me. I no want to be friends." 

Trisha felt that go right into her chest. Zayn was still smiling because he could hear anything Liam said.   
Karen was taken aback by Liam's words, "Liam! How could you say that? Zayn is your friend. You have always been friends with him and Zayn loves you."   
Liam shook his head, "I don't want to friends with Zen." 

Trisha got up and picked Zayn.  
"I'm very sorry Trisha," Karen said embarrassed, "I don't know why he's doing such a thing."  
"Don't worry Karen. They're just kids. Um, I'm gonna hurry home if you don't mind. I still haven't cooked dinner," and Trisha ran off, holding Zayn without giving Karen chance to answer her. Zayn still had no idea what was going on and he turned to look over his mother's shoulder and waived at Liam.

Trisha changed his school the day after. She was sure Zayn would go to play with Liam and the other would push him off and she didn't want her son to look like an idiot.  
When Zayn began learning to write to communicate he went home with a paper, his messy handwriting all over the middle of the page and he opened it for his mother.

'I love you mummy' 

Trisha got on her knees and hugged him tightly as she cried on his shoulders.

Continuing growing up Zayn was taught the sign language along with the rest of his family. Trisha and her husband thought it was for best if they would move town. Karen heard about it and she dragged Liam to Trisha's place. Zayn went with his mother to open up and he smiled as he recognized Liam at the door.   
"I'm sorry Trisha. For what Liam said back then."  
"Don't worry. It was four years ago now."  
"Liam apologize," his mom said.  
"Sorry," he grumbled.  
Zayn moved to Liam and he did a few hand signs which Liam didn't understand.

"He told you 'Hello Liam, I missed you.'" Trisha translated.   
Liam frowned and he turned behind his mother, "let's go home mom."   
Karen sighed, "I'm sorry. Have a safe trip."   
"Bye Karen," Trisha said pulling Zayn back inside.

7 years had passed and Zayn was about to start high school. He requested that they would go back to Bradford, just like they promised for his high school years and the whole family had to move back to Bradford.   
Zayn was packing his things for first day. His mother had informed his school about his disability and that morning she promised to drive him there.   
'Zayn if you see Liam don't talk to him,' his mother motioned.  
'Why not? I missed Liam.'  
"No Zayn," she said before turning back to hand signs, 'Liam is not your friend. Please stay away from him.'   
Zayn just nodded and he finished his breakfast.

Weeks in high school Zayn hadn't seen Liam and he guessed that maybe Liam had went to a different school. Until he saw his name written on the board under 'Football match. Tonight at 6pm.'   
Zayn smiled and he thought he could go. So that day after school he went to the football grounds and took a seat at the bleachers. He barely recognized Liam. Seven years sure made some difference in him. He was obviously taller and from where Zayn was he could see that he had his hair shaved. He had gotten quite bigger body wise too. As much at Zayn didn't understand the game he enjoyed watching it.

When he returned home that evening his mother requested to know where he was.  
'Went to watch the football game.'  
Everyone looked at him surprised because none of then knew that Zayn was interested in football.  
'Liam was playing,' he explained.  
"Zayn!" 'I think I told you to stay away from Liam.'   
'I didn't talk to him. I just watched they game.'   
Trisha sighed, 'keep away from him. That boy was never nice to you.' 

Zayn nodded but he went to the next match Liam played in, and the next one, and the next one until he ended up going to all the games.

Zayn was in the cafeteria when he felt a shadow fall on him. He looked up and saw a guy with bouncy curly hair looking at him. His lips where moving but too fast for Zayn to catch up.   
He opened his notebook and scribbled down and turned it for the other to read.  
'I'm sorry I can't hear you. I'm deaf.'   
The curly haired guy looked a bit surprised but then took the pencil from Zayn's hand and wrote down.  
'I see you at the football games. Do you like football?'   
'Not much. Just something to pass the time.'   
He saw the boy smile and sitting down next to him. 'You don't mind right?' and Zayn shook his head.  
'I'm Harry' the boy with bouncy curls wrote.  
'Zayn' he wrote smiling at Harry and Harry smiled at him. 

At home, Zayn told his mother about his new friend Harry who moved from Cheshire for high school. His mother was glad that Zayn made friends and that he seemed to be forgetting about Liam.

It happened though that one of the teachers had to leave the school due to her pregnancy and the students in her class where split into different classes. Liam was one of her students and he was put into Zayn's class. Zayn recognized him right away and so did Liam, surprised to see Zayn was back. 

After class Harry and Zayn would stay in their class. Harry was interested in learning sign language to communicate easily with Zayn and Zayn promised to teach him.

He would show him a sign and then write down what it meant. Harry was almost the alphabet in, only having problems with J, S and X.  
'I'm trying out for football team' Harry wrote down for him.  
'For our school's football team or for Louis Tomlinson's team?' Zayn wrote down to tease him. Harry immediately pulled off the paper and ripped it.  
"Zayn!" and Zayn smiled at him.  
'So what? I like his ass! And anyway, you like Liam don't you? I see you staring at him both at the games and in class!' Harry scribbled quickly.  
It was Zayn's turn to blush, 'I don't like Liam!' he wrote.  
Harry giggled, "you so do," he said slowly so that Zayn could read his lips.   
Zayn ignored him, flipping the page of his notebook. 'Do the 'S',' and Harry laughed trying to remember how the 'S' was.

About a week later Harry came to their usual table in the cafeteria with a gloomy face.  
'Didn't make it?' Zayn wrote, pity on his face.  
Harry shook his head.  
'Aw. Don't worry. I'm sure Louis liked you.'   
'Louis was laughing at me. He hated me! He was making fun of me and the rest of the team where laughing' Harry wrote.  
Zayn bit his lip feeling sorry for his friend. 'I'm sorry.'  
'Just hug me' Harry requested and Zayn opened his arms for Harry and they hugged.

He saw Harry looking up and he looked behind him, seeing the football team right behind him. One of the guys looking at them and talking.  
'What did he say?' Zayn wrote and turned it to Harry but instead the jock grabbed his notebook and pencil and wrote down, slamming the notebook on their table.  
Zayn saw 'fags' written with big letters in the middle of the paper.  
Zayn's eyes widened but before he could write anything Harry ripped off the paper and got up. Zayn couldn't hear what they where saying but he could make out they where fighting, really bad. He got up, trying to stop Harry but instead he ended up getting hit in his jaw, throwing him down on the floor. 

Everyone stopped and he felt someone touching his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Liam there.

Louis got between Harry and the jock, "stop it Scott! You're seated for the next game!" Louis shouted. He turned to Harry, "are you okay?" he asked him touching underneath his eye which was red.  
"I'm fine," Harry said pushing his hand off.

"I'll take Zayn to the infirmary. His jaw looks pretty swollen," Liam said. Harry didn't want to let him go alone but he wasn't finished there yet so he nodded.

Liam walked Zayn to the infirmary. Zayn felt guilty. He wanted to communicate with Liam but his mother told him not to. And also he forgot his notebook in the cafeteria.

Which was a problem since the nurse didn't understand sign language and couldn't understand what he was saying. Zayn thought of giving up until he saw Liam's lips move and the nurse going out.  
He looked at Liam surprised. 'You know sign language?'   
Liam nodded.  
'How?'  
'I wanted to be able to talk to you.'  
Zayn blushed and looked down. The nurse returned to the room and put cream on Zayn's bruise.

She told Liam something and then left.  
'You can leave. It's fine,' Liam motioned.  
Zayn nodded and he got off the chair. He moved closer to Liam, 'I missed you.'   
Liam looked away for a few. 'We're not friends.'   
Zayn lowered his head down and then nodded. He waived him bye and left the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets kicked out off the team for some reason and Zayn suddenly feels sick in school. Harry just happens to see Liam getting out of the bathroom where Zayn was a few moments before with a massive hard on.

Harry and Zayn where sitting in class after the lesson. Zayn was teaching Harry a few simple words but Harry was getting bored.  
'Have you done the test yet?' he wrote down.  
Zayn shook his head, 'you?'  
Harry nodded, 'yep. I'm an alpha.'  
Zayn smiled at him and made thumbs up.  
'I bet you want to be an omega' Harry wrote winking at him.  
Zayn frowned slightly, 'why?'  
'Cause Liam's an alpha.'  
Zayn blushed deeply, 'I told you I'm not interested in Liam!' he wrote quickly.  
'Yea sure you aren't.'

Zayn glared at him, 'and I bet you want Louis to be a Beta or Omega right?'  
'Prefer Omega to be honest but Beta is good too.'  
Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled, 'good luck.'  
'Same to you' Harry wrote winking again.  
'I told you I'm not interested in Liam.'  
Harry gave him a sick smile and they continued. 

The worst problem Zayn had was when someone talked to him from behind. He wouldn't even realize that they where talking to him. Worse, when they made fun of him. He was in the locker room and he noticed that there where some members of the football team in there as well.  
"Fag," one said and the rest laughed. But Zayn didn't notice since he was looking in the locker.  
He got out his books and was about to close his locker when one from the football team pushed him against the locker. His books feel from his hand and he hit his forehead with the corner of the locker door. He turned to see who it was and saw the students wearing their football uniform behind him. One of them snatched his notebook and took a pencil writing on it. He threw the notebook at his face and all of them walked out laughing.  
Zayn picked his notebook and written on it he saw 'FAGGOT' in the middle of the page.  
Zayn sighed and closed his notebook. He picked his books and left the locker room.

He went to the bathroom, seeing blood on his forehead and he tried washing it off. As he looked up in the mirror he saw Harry coming out of the stall.  
"Zayn! What happened?" Harry said as he approached him. Zayn looked down and shook his head.  
"Who did this Zayn?"  
Zayn didn't answer him.  
Harry took his notebook to write on it but as he opened it he saw what was written. He pulled out the paper and stormed out. Zayn's eyes widened and he picked his bag following him.

Harry went into the football gym and found Liam. As much as Liam was built, ever since Harry was an Alpha he was getting quite big himself too, in fact he was already as tall as Liam was. He took his shoulder and turned him around, "listen here. You better keep those bastards on a better leash and teach them some fucking manners on how to treat people," Harry shouted pressing the paper onto his chest.  
Liam looked at him surprised, "what?" But Zayn had just arrived and Liam saw blood on his forehead. "Who was it?"  
"Oh, so that you'll bench them for the next game? Wow what discipline!"  
"No. So that they'll be out of the team," Liam replied.  
Harry turned to Zayn, "who was it Zayn?"  
Zayn had his face down and didn't realize Harry talked to him.  
Harry took his notebook and Zayn looked up. 'Who was it?'  
Zayn shook his head and took Harry's arm, trying to pull him away. But Harry pulled him back easily, "No. Tell me who it was Zayn!"  
Zayn looked around and his eyes fell on a group of three.  
Harry looked at them, "him?"  
'He wrote that' Zayn wrote pointing at one of them.  
"And who pushed you?"  
Zayn shrugged because he honestly didn't know who pushed him.  
Liam turned to the three of them. "Who of you was it?"  
"Are you really going to believe that fag Liam? Probably he did it to himself because of his head problems," one of the three said.  
"If none of you talk all three of you are out."  
"Just because you're captain doesn't mean you're some boss."  
"Do you want me to go tell the coach? I could do that too," Liam said. 

Zayn didn't want to remain there watching them fight. He tapped Harry's shoulder, pulling him away so that they could leave and Harry nodded, both of them getting out of the gym.

 

It was the age where the students where tested what 'name' they fall under. Some took longer than others but most where verified already. Harry was starting to show his Alpha traits. He grew taller in matter of weeks, his shoulders got broader and chest was wider. Zayn hadn't yet known what he was and it seemed that he was taking quite some time. 

 

The one which was the most discussed through the whole school was Louis Tomlinson's one. Ex captain of the football team before he gave his place to Liam. Everyone was surprised to find out what he was and many changed their views about him.

Zayn got in the cafeteria. Harry still hadn't arrived and so he looked around to find a free table. He noticed there was something different that day and only noticed it when he looked at Louis. Louis Tomlinson was sitting alone and half of the rest of the team was sitting far away from him.

Zayn approached him and Louis looked up as he saw him.  
'Alone?' Zayn wrote.  
Louis nodded.  
'Why?'  
Louis took his notebook to write, 'got kicked out.'  
Zayn pointed at his previous 'why?'  
'I'm an omega. They didn't want me around.'  
Zayn bit his lip, 'even Liam?'  
Louis shook his head, 'no. Liam wanted me to stay, but everyone else voted me off.'  
Zayn looked at him sadly, 'can I sit next to you?'  
'I don't think Harry would like that' Louis wrote.  
Zayn looked at him confused, 'why?'  
'Cause he's your alpha and all that. Plus you always sit alone together.'  
Zayn blushed and smiled, shaking his head, 'no, no. Harry's not my alpha. I don't even know what I am yet! Me and Harry are just friends.'  
"Oh," Louis said reading what Zayn wrote. 'Sure then. You can sit down.'  
Zayn smiled and sat opposite to him.

Harry joined the table a few moments later, confused to see Louis sitting with Zayn. "What are you doing here? Making fun of him?" Harry asked glaring at Louis.  
"No. He asked me if he could sit next to me and I accepted."  
"So that you could go and laugh with your team after?"  
"I'm not in the team anymore. I got kicked out."  
Harry didn't know if he could believe that and sat down next to Zayn. 'Are you okay?' he signed with his hand. It was the only phrase Harry had yet learned. Zayn nodded and smiled.

'Why did you sit with him?' Harry wrote. Louis saw it and he looked down. He knew that Harry wasn't going to welcome him at all.  
'He was alone. I thought we could be friends' Zayn wrote.  
Harry nodded, as much as he liked Louis he hated him. After all Louis was the one to make fun of him when he did the tryouts. 

That evening Zayn told his mom about Louis, the ex football team captain who has 4 younger sisters and his mother really believed that Zayn was forgetting about Liam.

Instead of two, they where now sitting three at the table. Unlike Harry, Louis wasn't really interested in learning sign language and he was practically comfortable with writing on Zayn's notebook. However, he was more interested on how Zayn's life was due to his disability so Zayn had wrote him basically how everything works for him. Sometimes Louis would teach Harry how to play football and Zayn would sit on the ground and watch them putting thumbs up at Harry when he does something right. 

They where in the school field and training for the official team wasn't supposed to start in an hour. But some members of the team showed up.  
"Oh look, the gay three. How does a threesome relationship work for you?"  
"You know Scott, for someone who says is straight you're pretty interested in the life of those who aren't," Louis said.  
Scott was about to hit Louis but Harry immediately stepped in. Scott was a Beta and he didn't really have a chance against an Alpha like Harry. So he glared at him and walked away, "fucking fags." 

"Thanks," Louis told Harry who was still standing in front of him.  
"No problem. You're a bit fierce for an omega aren't you?" Harry teased laughing.  
Louis giggled, "well, I was always raised with the thought of being either Alpha or Beta. Don't really have much choice."

'You should kiss,' Zayn motioned with his hands knowing that Harry could understand it. Harry blushed and playfully pushed him from his shoulder, "shut up you!"  
"What did he say?" Louis asked him.  
"Nothing," and Louis nodded accepting that answer.

 

Zayn was in English class. He felt really hot as if he was getting sick. Unfortunately he had neither Harry nor Louis in that class so he scribbled on his notebook quickly and pulled up his hand. The teacher pointed at him and he lifted his diary, 'May I go to the bathroom?'  
The teacher nodded and Zayn ran out of his seat.  
In the bathroom he washed his face with cold water but things only got worse. He felt himself getting hard in his pants and some kind of a liquid wetting his pants. He got in a stall because he didn't want someone to walk into him like that. He figured that it must have been his heat showing that he was obviously an omega. 

With his hands shaking Zayn picked out his phone and texted Harry.  
'Call my mum. I think I'm going in heat. I'm in the bathroom of the English department. Come help me.'  
He dropped his phone carelessly and leaned down against the wall of the stall hoping Harry would go soon.

A few minutes later Zayn saw Louis' face showing from under the stall door and Louis opened up. Zayn was crying, unable to move. Louis leaned in front of him and handed him a pill. Zayn looked at him puzzled, unable to sit still.  
"Take it," Louis said slowly.  
'Why?' Zayn tried to motion with his hands.  
"I don't understand you," Louis said frowning, "just take it."  
Zayn swallowed it and Louis helped him up. When he got him out of the stall Zayn saw that Louis had brought his bag with him.  
Louis helped him downstairs and by then his mother had arrived. He got in the car and Louis got in with him.  
'Where's Harry?' Zayn wrote, his hand shaking with a terrible hand writing.  
'Harry's an alpha Zayn. He can't help you.' 

Louis got out of the car and Zayn's mother drove off. 

Harry was outside the English bathroom and as he saw that Zayn was fine he turned to leave. Only to see Liam coming out of the bathroom as well. His face as red as ever and his pants ready to rip off. As they got face to face Liam blushed and Harry looked at him confused. Liam turned around quickly and hurried to his class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short...sorry about that but this fic is gonna be harder than I thought haha! Enjoy :)

A week passed before Zayn returned to school and by then he was everyone's new topic. He figured people where talking about him when he catches other students looking at him and then talking between them.  
He gotten incredibly close to Louis during that week who would visit him everyday after school, telling him how he could make it feel better without trying to embarrass each other.

Zayn heard from Louis that Harry almost got in another fight with Scott who was making fun of Zayn. Louis commented that Harry must like him and Zayn had to force his hand not to move so that he wouldn't tell Louis that Harry likes him and not Zayn.

When he got back things where just the same as always. Harry told him that three members of the football team got kicked out because of bullying and Liam is as moody as ever, snapping at everyone and shouting at people. 

Zayn gotten used to his bullying so it didn't affect him that more jocks where now making fun of him and along with 'faggot' there was now 'pussy' or 'girly' because he was an omega. Sometimes even beta females made fun of him. 

He always tried to avoid situations where he had to make any kind of contact with others besides Harry and Louis. Which was the reason why he was walking fast towards the gym lockers. There was someone following him, he couldn't tell who he was but he saw the shade after him. He knew the gym lockers weren't the safest but that was the only route he could have. 

The gym lockers where combined with the showers and usually the floor would be all wet and slippery. But it was classes time so Zayn guessed that there will be no one there. However he was wrong, because as soon as he turned in the gym lockers room he froze seeing Liam, naked with just a towel around his waist and drying off his hair. 

Liam looked at him puzzled and Zayn blushed, but soon remembering there was someone following so he turned his head around.  
Liam heard footsteps approaching so he grabbed Zayn's wrist and he pushed him in one of the shower stall's getting in with him.  
'Stay quiet, leave it to me, ' he motioned to Zayn and turned on the water.

Zayn's eyes widened as he felt all his clothes getting wet but Liam put his finger on his lips, showing him to not make any noises. 

"Is anyone in here?"   
"Who is it?" Liam asked.  
"Oh Liam. It's Jake. What are you doing in here?"   
"Just did some training. What about you?"   
"You didn't happen to see that deaf fag right?"   
"Who?"   
"Zayn."   
"Uh no, why?"   
"Nothing. I'm leaving. Bye mate."  
"Yea, bye." 

Liam allowed some time before he turned off the water and looked out. Both he and Zayn got out, dripping wet. Liam went to look for towels in the other's bags and he tossed one in Zayn's direction.   
'Dry off with that' Liam motioned.  
Zayn looked at it confused. If he had to dry off he needed to get naked. He looked up at Liam to see what he meant only to see Liam giving him his back with the towel he had around his waist dropped at his feet, standing there completely naked.

Zayn blushed furiously and turned around slamming the towel into his face. He dried over his clothes not daring to remove anything.   
Liam touched his shoulder after some time had passed and Zayn wondered if it was good for him to look so he turned his head around.  
Liam was still shirtless but he had his jeans on.  
'You won't dry like that' Liam motioned.  
Zayn shook his head and handed him the towel back, 'I'm good. Thank you.'   
Liam looked at him confused and then shrugged. Zayn took his arm to stop him from leaving. 

'We're not friends,' Liam motioned pulling his arm away.  
Zayn looked down sadly, 'why do you help me then? All the time, you help me. Why? If we're not friends.' 

He looked up at Liam. Liam sighed looking around to see if he could spot anyone around. He pushed Zayn against the locker gently, holding him there before leaning down and capturing his lips between his. 

Zayn froze, his eyes wide open staring at Liam in front of him. Liam had his eyes closed, his hair still wet falling on his forehead, holding him gently but tight enough so that Zayn wouldn't let go. Liam's lips where still wet and cold because of the water but soft against Zayn's.

After keeping contact between their lips for quite a long time Liam pulled away, letting go of Zayn's arms but remaining close to him.  
Zayn felt his face heat up suddenly. Liam was still too close that Zayn could almost read his thoughts from looking in his eyes. He got nervous because that was one reason why he always thought that surprise kisses where the most awkward because what would he say? Thank you? Kiss him again? Stay there staring at him? What else could he say?

So instead of saying anything Zayn just ran off. Leaving Liam there, his hands leaning on the locker and watching him run. Zayn kept running through the school hallways until he got outside, running to the middle of the empty ground until eventually dropping on his knees, hiding his face in his hands. 

Harry and Louis both saw him run so the followed him. Harry got down next to him, pulling his hands away from his face because he thought Zayn was crying but instead Zayn had a wide smile on his face, completely red and both Louis and Harry looked at him confused. 

Harry looked for a piece of paper in his back 'what happened?' he wrote panicked.   
Zayn kept smiling at shook his head.  
'Are you fine though?' And Zayn nodded.  
'Come on tell me what happened' and Zayn shook his head again.  
Louis jumped in, "isn't it obvious? Either he got kissed or got proposed."   
Harry's eyes widened, 'kissed or proposed?'   
Zayn blushed again as he saw the word 'kissed' written. He took the paper and pen from Harry's hand and drew kissed away, ripping that part out and ripping it into smaller pieces.

Both Harry and Louis laughed at him guessing that Louis was right. "It's so obvious, it's written all over his face," Louis commented.  
'Who was it?' Louis wrote.   
'Not telling' Zayn wrote sticking his tongue out at them and Harry and Louis jumped on him, the three of them laughing.

 

Another problem of a surprise kiss was that it would make things even more awkward between the two. Zayn would blush everywhere he sees Liam look at him and try to find a way to walk as far away from him as possible. He catches Liam look at him multiple times, staring at him and nothing else. He would keep looking even when Zayn notices him and that causes Zayn to blush.

'Really Zayn. What happened between you and Liam? You keep avoiding him all the time' Harry wrote one his notebook once during lunch break.  
Zayn blushed remembering the kiss. He figured that he will have to tell them eventually so he nervously wrote down, 'it was him.'   
'Was him what?' Harry wrote.  
Zayn wished to facepalm himself right there. He sighed and took the pencil again, 'kiss.' 

"What?" Harry shouted sitting up. Zayn closed the notebook quickly, pulling Harry back down.   
"Him?" Harry asked.   
Zayn bit his lip and nodded.  
"Where?"   
'Gym lockers'

"What's going on?" Louis asked as he reached them.  
"Well I just found out that it was your ex team mate who kissed Zayn."   
"Scott?" Louis asked frowning and Zayn frowned at him and shook his head.  
"No idiot. Liam!"   
Louis's eyes widened, "what?" he shouted.  
Zayn blushed and lowered his head on his hands.  
"No. It-It can't have been Liam!" Louis said.  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
"Cause well, cause Liam, he, Liam..."   
"Spit it out Louis."   
"Liam has a girlfriend!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you positively sure about this Louis? 100 percent that Liam has a girlfriend?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. Well, he had one when we still talked. She is older than us so she doesn't go to our school."   
"And he brings her to this restaurant when there's no game on Friday?"   
"Yes. She loves this restaurant."

Somehow, Harry and Louis ended up going on a 'fake' date to spy on Liam on Friday. They didn't tell Zayn about Liam's relationship and it was hard to keep it from him.   
And on Friday evening, at eight in the evening, Louis and Harry where seated at a restaurant which Louis knew that Liam and his girlfriend would frequent.

At first they thought they went there in vain but they soon where proven wrong. The door opened and Liam stepped in, holding the hand of some incredibly tall girl (and she wasn't even wearing such high heals.) She was about Liam's height, long blond hair wearing a tight red dress revealing her cleavage a little too much and about half of her tights. 

Liam smiled to Louis when he saw him and approached him."Hey Lou. Nice seeing you here. On a date?" Liam asked looking between him and Harry.   
"Uh, um," Louis said blushing, "well you see, not exactly."   
Louis was stopped with a hard kick on his leg from Harry from under the table. "Don't be shy Louis, of course it's a date," Harry said faking a smile at Liam, "you're on a date as well?"   
"Ah well, she's my girlfriend Adriana," Liam replied smiling. "Won't interrupt you two any longer. Enjoy," he said winking at them.

"You almost blew it there!" Harry said in a hushed tone when Liam walked away.   
"And you almost broke my leg you fucker."   
"You deserved it."   
Louis glared at him and grabbed the menu. 

The two couples ate separately but as Harry saw Liam getting up and going to the bathroom he followed him.   
Liam was peeing and Harry went to wash his hands, "you and your girl look cute, how long have you been together?"   
"Five years," Liam replied.  
"Fuck," Harry coughed, "uh, wow that's a long time."   
Liam giggled, "yea it is." 

"And have you ever felt the urge of doing something different?"   
Liam frowned as he approached the sink, "I don't really understand what you mean."   
"Maybe, kissing someone else?"   
"Why should I? I have Adriana."  
"Eh well, five years are a long time. One could easily take interest in someone else when young."   
Liam looked at Harry, "I don't understand what you mean."   
"Oh please Liam. I knew you spent time with idiots but I didn't suspect you where like them!"   
Liam didn't reply, acting dump.  
"I'm talking about Zayn. And your kiss. In the gym lockers if you want it detailed. The one you gave him."   
Liam's eyes dropped, "I didn't think he'll tell you."   
"Considering I'm his best friend he would tell me."   
Liam took a deep breath, "I think you need to go back to your date."   
"Afraid to answer me? What you did is completely wrong and you know that. Zayn likes you and I know you know it. Don't play with him."   
"You need to know what's going on around you first Harry before judging me."   
"What are you implying?"   
"A fake date? To spy on me?"   
"Who said it was a fake date?"   
"Oh please. Louis hates this restaurant. And the kick under the table? Yea I totally noticed that." 

Harry kept glaring at him, not knowing how to answer him.  
"You're worried about your best friend, I'm worried about my best friend." He walked past  Harry and got out of the bathroom.

Harry remained there staring at the wall before he got out. He went to their table, "let's go."   
Louis looked up at him surprised, "already? But isn't it a bit soon?"   
"Louis, now!" Harry groaned an order and automatically the omega sat up. Harry got out and Louis followed him. 

"Why didn't you tell me you don't like that restaurant?"   
"I do-"   
"Don't lie Louis! Liam told me," Harry scolded.  
Louis looked down, "sorry. But who else could you have went with? Take Zayn?"   
"I'll go by myself."   
Louis smiled, "yea. Totally imagine that. You all alone on a table in a romantic restaurant full of couples. 'Cause my date is so shy, she turns invisible,'" Louis joked with a laughter and that cause Harry to smile.  
"I don't hate that restaurant. I just don't see the point why I should like it when I had no one to go there with," Louis said.

They made it by foot, "say. Do you wanna go for some coffee?"  
"Now? But we already arrived to my house," Louis said.  
"It's still a bit early. Unless you wanna go home of course."   
"I wanna go home," Louis said. Harry's face fell and nodded but Louis grabbed the collar of his shirt before letting him walk off. "And you should totally come in with me." 

Harry looked at him slightly confused. "I can make coffee here and watch a movie. And shit, order something to eat cause that portion was too fucking small."   
Harry laughed, "yea. It kinda was."   
"So what? You're coming in?"   
Harry smiled and nodded, "sure." 

 

"Louis, BooBear wake up." Louis groaned at the feeling of someone shaking him on his shoulder and he hid his face in the soft warm item beneath him. 

"Lou, get up love. You'll be late."

Louis opened his eyes and turned his head again, seeing his mother next to him.

"Mom?" he whined in a sleepy voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had visitors?" his mother asked him.

"Visitors?" Louis asked no really understanding. He was still to sleepy to fully function.

 

"Yes BooBear, there's a guy sleeping right next to you." 

Louis looked where his mother pointed seeing Harry sleeping there. He sat up quickly, "fuck. We feel asleep last night." 

"Language Boo. Why won't you wake him up and you two go down for breakfast before you have to head off for training?" 

Louis looked at her puzzled initially before nodding, "sure." 

She smiled and got out.

 

Louis looked at Harry. He seemed to be in an uncomfortable position. His head on Louis's bed on top of his hands and the rest of his body off the bed with his legs in a sitting position on the floor. 

 

"Harry, Harry wake up," Louis said shaking his shoulder. 

Harry opened his eyes slowly, looking around him, "what?" 

He had his hair all over his face, his shirt pulled slightly up from the back showing a bit of skin. 

Louis giggled in attempt of not to laugh. "Wake up. We have breakfast." 

Harry yawned, rubbing his eyes, "aren't we up a little to early?" 

"I have to go to training." 

"Training? Training what?" 

"Football. I'll explain after but you are a new team member of our team and we where working on a strategy last night when we fell asleep okay?" 

Harry nodded, trying to register all the information before the two went down for breakfast.

 

Liam went for his run early morning, taking a quick shower and a toast with basically nothing before heading out. He figured that he was early so he took the long route which meant passing in front of Zayn's house. 

 

He stopped in front of the door and hesitated a bit before knocking. Trisha opened the door and she looked at him confused.

"Yes? Who are you?" 

"Uh? Oh, sorry Ms. Malik I'm Liam. You where friends with my mom remember?" 

Trisha honestly didn't recognize the boy standing in front of her when she first saw him. When he told her his name she could spot a few similarities between the Liam she remembered and the one who was standing in front of her. Mostly it was his eyes which haven't changed.

"Oh Liam. It's good to see you around," she replied coldly.

"Um, thanks ma'am." 

"Can I help you with something?" 

"Yes. I would like to see Zayn if it's possible. You see, he's in my class and I need to ask him something I forgot to take note of," Liam lied hoping she would believe it.

 

Trisha looked at him intensely before allowing him in, "let me go check if he's awake," she said heading upstairs and leaving Liam at the door. 

Liam remained there looking up at the stairs when after a few Trisha called him up.

"He's in the bathroom. He'll be coming soon. Wait a bit here," she said after Liam got in Zayn's room. She left and Liam looked around the room. It was sort of a 'mix' room. You would tell what kind of guy Zayn is just by looking at his room. 

 

There where books placed neatly on the shelves, but clothes all around the floor. His desk was a mess of papers and pens but there where photo frames placed carefully at interesting angles around the room. Drawings and posters stuck onto the wall and strangely enough Zayn had a synthesizer in his room. 

Liam looked at the different photos there where. There was one on Zayn's desk of him with his whole family, one with his parents on the shelf next to his books and next to it one of him and his youngest sister. There was one of him and two guys on the lower shelf and Liam wondered who they where. There was a photo of Zayn and Harry but it wasn't yet placed into a frame. 

Liam kept walking around the room and on the night stand there was a book. Liam figured that Zayn must have been reading it so he picked it up, turning it around in his hand. 

He opened the book and a sort of a bookmark fell out. Liam knelt down to pick it. He realized there where one of those boot photos and he turned it around to see of who it was. He froze as he saw the four pictures. It was Zayn, not more than a year ago, with one of the two guys from the previous photograph. But that wasn't all. 

The first one was a normal one with the two of them having their arms around each other's shoulders, but the second one the guy had his lips on Zayn's neck with Zayn smiling widely and his eyes closed, the third the guy's lips where now on Zayn's cheek with his hand on Zayn's jaw and Zayn had a small blush. 

The fourth one, Zayn and the guy where kissing and Liam seriously wanted to rip those photos into bits and pieces. 

 

A hand grabbed the photos from his and Liam looked aside him seeing Zayn there. Zayn took his book from Liam's hand and placed the slip back in it and placed the book back in it's place. Liam kept looking at him the whole time and when he finished Zayn looked up. He could see the frustration and jealousy in Liam's eyes but not for long. 

 

Not longer then a few seconds after Liam pushed Zayn harshly against the closet door behind him and kissed him deeply. He held Zayn tightly from his biceps and Zayn's hands went on Liam's chest, kissing him back this time. 

Liam didn't waist any time and he pushed his tongue deep in Zayn's mouth, kissing him roughly. His grip on Zayn's arm got tighter but the dark skinned boy didn't mind it. He didn't mind it at all, in fact he just kissed Liam back with the same force.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam pushed Zayn harshly against the closet door behind him and kissed him deeply. He held Zayn tightly from his biceps and Zayn's hands went on Liam's chest, kissing him back this time.   
Liam didn't waist any time and he pushed his tongue deep in Zayn's mouth, kissing him roughly. His grip on Zayn's arm got tighter but the dark skinned boy didn't mind it. He didn't mind it at all, in fact he just kissed Liam back with the same force.

Liam pulled away when he was out of breath. His hands still around Zayn's arms not allowing him to move. Zayn looked up at him breathing heavily. When their eyes met, realization of what he just did hit Liam and he pulled away from Zayn. Zayn looked down, having an idea of what was going to happen. And in fact, Liam turned around and left just like he thought. 

 

Saturday was slow and boring for Zayn. He spent most of it reading or drawing and lying around on the bed. During lunch his mum had a weird smile on her face and when he asked her what happened, she told him he'll see that evening.   
'Stop smiling like that. It's creepy,' he signed to her and she laughed as the continued lunch with his sisters. 

 

It was early evening when Zayn was interrupted in his room. He was doing some homework on his bed when the door opened. Zayn looked up and his mother showed up with her 'creepy-smile' again. 

 

'Someone's here to see you,' she signed and moved from the door.   
Zayn frowned, waiting for this someone to show from behind the door and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. 

 

Zayn smiled widely and jumped off the bed, running to the other and hugging him.   
He pulled away to look at him, 'what are you doing here?'   
'To see you mostly.'   
Zayn smiled, 'missed you.'   
'I missed you too.'   
"I'm gonna go make dinner. Take care boys," Trisha said tapping on he son's shoulder. 

 

Before being called to dinner Zayn found out that his friend is there to live with them, moved there for college because he simply couldn't take it being alone back home. 

 

'He's my old friend Anthony, they are my friends Harry and Louis,' Zayn wrote on his notebook Monday morning to present his friends to each other.   
"Friends? I thought we got over that seven months ago Zee," Anthony said putting his hand on Zayn's waist. Zayn blushed and pushed him away causing the other to laugh.   
'Are you two together?' Louis wrote on Zayn's notebook.  
'Sort of.'  
"Zayn! You keep breaking my heart one phrase after the other this morning," Anthony joked. Zayn rolled his eyes at him and turned back to the other two. 

 

'Cute' Harry signed smiling at them.

"Say, there's a party of the football team next Saturday. Do you wanna go?" Louis asked trying to ignore the whole relationship thing. 

"You have a football team?" Anthony asked.   
"Yea, of course. Why?" Louis asked.   
"I've been wanting to join a team forever. Our old school didn't have a team and in my previous one there was a court but the team was small. There where only nine people. Can I join or something?"   
"Sure, I think. You have to ask the team captain or coaches though not me. They will be in the gym during third period."   
Anthony nodded, "great. Thanks." 

 

During third period Anthony found his way to the gym. There was only one person there yet and Anthony approached him.

"Um, hi. I'd like to join the team. Is it you who I have to talk to?" 

Liam turned around from his bag to look at the other. He recognized him right away from the pictures of Zayn and glared at him automatically.

"Um," Anthony said uncomfortable.   
"Yes. It's me who you have to talk to. You'll have to go through a test if you want to join."   
"Of course, I know that."   
"Good. Meet me here tonight after school. We'll see what you're capable of."   
"Great. See you then," he said and ran off to his class.

 

Louis reached Liam in the gym a few minutes after Anthony had left, "knew I'd find you here."   
Liam looked up at Louis, "oh it's you Lou."   
Louis smiled at sat down on the bench, "how is it going?"   
Liam sighed frustrated, "terrible."   
"Is it really that bad without me?" Louis asked laughing.   
Liam sighed again, "It's not about the team Louis."   
"It's about Zayn and the sudden appearance of his mysterious seven month boyfriend."   
"Boyfriend?" Liam asked.   
"That's what the 'boyfriend' says. Zayn looks a bit hesitant to be honest about it."

Liam huffed again, "I don't know what I'm doing man. I don't need Zayn. I have my girlfriend."   
Louis shrugged, "so what do you want from him?"   
"I don't know. I honestly don't know what's going on with me Louis. But I can't let him go. "   
"His boyfriend looks a bit possessive."   
"He's just a Beta."   
"You can't always win because of your strenght Liam. Even if you do so, winning Zayn won't happen if you hurt his current boyfriend."   
"I won't. But an Alpha feels better to an Omega then a Beta does right? I just need to find Zayn during heat."   
"And what? Rape him?" Louis said glaring at him.  
"What?" Liam asked frowning, "of course not. I won't force myself on him like that." 

Louis lifted his eyebrow at him, "mhm? Cause you didn't already right?"   
"Those where just kisses. I'd never touch him like that unless he allows me."   
"Kisses to someone who has a boyfriend...from someone who has a girlfriend."   
"Aren't you supposed to make me feel better?" Liam said throwing him the towel. Louis laughed and got up.

"We're coming to the party next Saturday, including Zayn and his semi-boyfriend," Louis said winking at Liam and then he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short (sorry) but I needed to put this as a filler and hey, at least you know I'm alive and still thinking about this fanfic right? Haha ;P  
> I'll try to make the next one longer and sooner (no promises for that though. I have my A levels in less then a month and got shit loads to study) so try and understand me yea?  
> Thanks :) xx

Zayn had been lying around all Saturday. He was bored even though Anthony was there. Mostly it was because of the party that evening. Zayn never been to a party and he doesn't understand the reason why he should be at one. He wouldn't hear the music, the only feeling he'll get was of sweaty, smelly people pressing and bumping against him. Anthony promised he'll stay with him all the time, however Zayn wasn't going to be selfish and allow him to sit there. 

Anthony left his house in the afternoon and only a few minutes later Harry showed up. It was the excuse of the party but actually Louis had convinced him to go talk to Zayn about him and Anthony.   
When he thought that the timing was right, Harry passed the question, 'so, how is it this thing between you and Anthony?'   
Zayn smiled as if he was expecting the question, 'nothing really,' he signed, 'actually it is something but nothing important.'   
'Can you tell me?'   
Zayn looked up at Harry and after a few nodded.

(Flashback) 

Zayn and Anthony had been friends for about a year, along with Anthony's brother who knew Zayn about two months before Anthony did. However, it was a known fact that Anthony had fell for Danny's friend the first moment he saw him.   
He convinced his brother to introduce him to Zayn and Anthony thanked all higher powers that Zayn couldn't hear because Danny kept teasing his brother through the whole time of their first official meeting.   
Zayn was nice to Anthony, friendly, sweet, calm and patient and that only made Anthony fall for him even more. 

About two years after their meeting Anthony has got enough courage to ask Zayn out on a more then friendly terms. But Zayn didn't accept, specifically saying that he loved Anthony, but he didn't feel anything more then brotherly affection towards him.  
'Why? Do you love someone else?' Anthony asked broken hearted.   
Zayn lowered his head down, avoiding Anthony's eyes as he nodded.   
'Danny?' Ant asked after he got Zayn to look up again. Zayn shook his head quickly.   
'Then who is it?'   
'You don't know him.' 

Anthony sighed and nodded, 'okay, fine I guess.'   
'I'm sorry,' Zayn said with an honest look in his eyes and Anthony nodded again. 'Can we still be friends?' Zayn asked.   
'Sure. See you around.' 

It was more then a year after. Zayn thought that Anthony had gotten over him because Danny frequently commented about different guys his brother brought over on Friday or Saturday nights. Anthony and Zayn where going round a shopping mall.   
'Come on, let's go take photos,' Anthony signed pulling Zayn to a photo booth.

The two of them got in and Anthony put in the money, pulling Zayn closer with his hand on Zayn's shoulder.   
After the first flash, Anthony got closer, pressing his lips to Zayn's neck softly. Zayn smiled, thinking it was a joke so Anthony pressed harder, kissing up along Zayn's neck.  
When the second flash went Anthony moved his lips to Zayn's jaw, kissing up to his cheek and Zayn still showed to idea of being uncomfortable.  
After the third flash, Anthony turned Zayn's face to look at him, looking into his eyes deeply before pulling Zayn closer and kissing him hard right away.

When the fourth flash went, Zayn pushed Anthony away looking at him confused.   
'Sorry. Actually, I'm not sorry but yes, sorry,' Anthony signed.   
'Why?'   
"Because I love you that's why!"  
Zayn looked down, 'sorry.'   
'I know, you love that guy who no one knows about.' 

Zayn took the photos because even though Anthony got angry he still considered him as a dear friend.   
Two days later Anthony showed up at his house, 'Zayn please give me a chance. Just one chance.'   
'I don't want to hurt you Anthony.'   
'Let's make a deal. Let's get together, but it will only last up to the time where this ghost guy and you get together. I swear I'll let you go when you two get together okay?'   
Zayn couldn't see Anthony hurt or sad any longer then that so he nodded, accepting the deal.  
Anthony smiled and kissed his cheek, 'I swear I'll make you forget completely about this guy," he whispered even though Zayn couldn't hear him.

(End of Flashback)

'So it's just a deal between you and him?' Harry asked when Zayn finished explaining and Zayn nodded.   
'But, what about the other guy? Have you met him after that?'   
Zayn nodded again.  
'That's why you're keeping a distance from Anthony.'  
'I don't want to hurt him.'   
Harry sighed and shrugged, 'tell me if you need any help.'   
Zayn smiled, 'thanks. And actually I do need your help.' 

'Tell me,' Harry said smiling.   
'This guy, well, he'll be there tonight. I hope so at least. Can you help me pick something to wear?'   
"So that's why you're coming yeah?" Harry teased and Zayn blushed.   
'Of course, come on. Let's find you something to wear.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muxu's voice* I LIIIIVVEEEE! Hehe...sorry for the very very very long break I took from here. It's wasn't a break actually, just had a few things which came up and had made me unable to write or carry on with my life for that matters. But it's all over now and I'm back to writing and back to this fic. So please don't kill me? I've been there once don't want to be there a second time :P  
> Finally an update on this fic. Sorry that it had to take so long and I hope it's worth the waiting. (No, there isn't a map of treasure island unfortunately.) I hope you guys would still enjoy this and I might update more fics today/within this week.  
> Thank you so much.

Nervous was a simple word that could explain how Zayn felt at that moment. Harry had left his house after he tried to calm him down telling him that he’ll be fine. The teenage-deaf boy was didn’t even know why he was going to the party. He couldn’t even hear the music for fucks sake! However thinking about that now was useless because Anthony was pulling him out of the bedroom and Louis was outside waiting for him. Harry had reached them before Zayn managed to make it down the stairs.

‘I don’t want to go.’  
Anthony was the only one around who could understand him. ‘Yes you do. Let’s go. You’re going to be fine.’  
Louis and Harry tried convincing him their own way and somehow they made it to the party.

Going in, Zayn’s eyes widened. He could feel the thumping of the loud music vibrating on the floor. The smell of alcohol and sweat where mixing in his nostrils and he could see people shouting, waving and jumping. Immediately he grabbed on Harry’s wrist and his friend noticed the look he had on his face. The curly-haired male smiled at him and he pulled Zayn along. Anthony placed his hands on Zayn’s waist and he followed along.

Harry stopped at a corner in the room and the other three males stopped beside him. “I’ll go get drinks. You wait here and I’ll meet you back here in a moment.”  
Harry had always been the type to speak slowly and Zayn could catch up on what he was saying.  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom really quick,” Anthony said touching Zayn’s arms. Both Louis and Zayn nodded. “I’ll stay here with Zayn. Hurry up you two.”

When the two left, Louis turned to Zayn, “you okay?” and the other nodded. “Just relax okay? No one here eats people.” Zayn smiled and nodded again. However, the time was passing incredibly slow and it felt like ages before Harry returned back with drinks. He handed each one a drink and Zayn had no idea what his drink contained but he just tilted the cup into his mouth and kept drinking till the bottom, not even tasting it. Harry and Louis kept staring at him and once he finished the drink he looked at them, smiling sheepishly.

“Okay,” Harry said, taking the empty cup from Zayn’s hand, “no more for you Mr. Alcoholic,” he continued, teasing him. Zayn pouted but eventually smiled.  
“Let’s go dance,” Harry shouted and he grabbed Zayn’s arm. And that’s when Zayn’s panic started. He was already shaking his head, suggesting to remain at the corner however, both Louis and Harry where pulling and pushing him towards the mass of people. He stood still at first, looking around and trying to understand how people where moving. The thumping of feet on the floor where interfering with the vibrations of the music and Zayn really couldn’t catch up. But then Louis placed his hands on Zayn’s shoulder and he began moving him to the rhythm until the male could catch up by himself. He used his two friends as guides and he copied their movements.

It wasn’t till late that Zayn had completely lost all three of the males. Harry was sleeping on the couch, Anthony had never actually returned from the bathroom, and Louis was swimming naked in the pool. He had figured that both Louis and Harry where totally drunk, however, he was getting worried about Anthony so he went around looking for him. He knew for sure that the male wasn’t dancing, in the kitchen and neither beside the pool because Zayn had passed from those already to check where the other two where. That only left the bathroom and upstairs. The bathroom door was locked so Zayn couldn’t really know who was inside, so he took the stairs and went up. Checking one room after the other, he got sick of seeing people getting it on and there were like three couples in each room.

He sighed as he opened yet another door and a strange smell accumulated around Zayn’s face and he coughed, waiving around his face.  
“Zayn!” and he was released to see Anthony there. The bad part of it was that he was with about half the football team and none of them really seemed to be that conscious.  
Anthony went up to him and grabbed his wrist tightly. “Hey, why don’t you join us? Have some fun?” Zayn shook his head really quickly, however, Anthony got behind him, his hands on Zayn’s waist once more.  
“Don’t act all shy now. It’s fine. You’re gonna have fun and feel amazing.” He didn’t want to believe that Anthony was doing this consciously but his friend’s hand went down to his ass and Zayn immediately pushed him away.  
“What are you doing? Come on, it will be fun.” Zayn shook his head, stepping backwards and trying to keep Anthony away. Just as Anthony had Zayn pressed against the door, a hand grabbed on his shoulder and stopped him. “Get away from him you loser.” It was Liam and somehow Zayn felt relieved seeing him there. He looked at Zayn after he pushed Anthony down and away from him.  
‘Come on, let me get you home,’ he signed, opening the door for him and Zayn nodded. He looked at Anthony who was still out of it on the floor and the hurriedly left the room.  
Zayn followed Liam out and kept following him around like a lost puppy. Liam didn’t say or do anything, he just walked from street to street and he didn’t even bother to look and check if Zayn was still behind him.

They got to Zayn’s house and Liam stopped.  
‘Sorry’ Zayn signed as he was at the front door.  
‘No problem. Bye.’ And Liam was ready to take off. However Zayn touched his hand and he stopped again.  
‘Thank you’ he smiled slightly at him. At first Liam kept looking at him but then he started to sign a phrase which Zayn was getting used to by then. So the dark skinned male leaned towards Liam and kissed him gently on his cheek.  
He could see Liam’s eyes go wide and he was probably blushing as much as Zayn was at that moment. So Zayn waived at him and turned to open the door. But Liam was still standing behind him and as Zayn turned to close the door, he pushed it open, grabbed Zayn’s chin and kissed him right away.

This time, Zayn was expecting it. He was still surprised, but he did have a hunch inside him that Liam would do this. So this time he kissed back, and he placed his hands on Liam’s shoulder in hope that the other would understand that his kisses did mean something to Zayn.

The two ended up inside, Zayn pressed against the wall near the staircase and Liam pushing against him. The lights of his parent’s bedroom turned on from upstairs and Zayn immediately pushed Liam away who hid away from Zayn’s mother who showed up in the corridor upstairs.

“Zayn?” she asked and her son could see the sleepy face she had on, “oh, I knew I heard something.”  
Zayn smiled at her and waved.  
‘Are you okay?’ and he nodded to her question.  
‘Did you have fun?’ and he nodded the second time.  
“Good,” she said, ‘don’t make too much noise. Your sisters are already asleep. Goodnight.’  
‘Goodnight mom,’ and his mother returned back to her room.

Zayn looked at Liam who had emerged from his hiding place as soon as the lights where off again.  
‘I’d better go’ he signed and he turned to the door, waiving bye to Zayn and left without another word.

Zayn hadn’t seen neither Harry, Louis, nor Anthony from the night of the party. He was still unsure how to approach Anthony and he didn’t know if he was obliged to tell Louis about his skinny dip in someone else’s private pool. However, he texted Harry multiple times along the weekend, telling him that he had something to tell him on Monday morning.

Monday arrived and Zayn was waiting for the others at the front gate. Harry was there first and he ran up to Zayn, immediately requesting him to tell Harry what he was talking about in the text. Zayn smiled widely and nodded, blushing deeply before he took out his notebook to write on it. He had only written one word before looking up and receiving a massive shock that left his mouth hanging open.

“What happened?” Harry asked.  
Zayn tossed the notebook on the floor and ran off to the school building. Confused, Harry picked up the notebook seeing the word Zayn had managed to write.  
 _‘Liam’_  
He looked the direction where Zayn was staring at previously only to spot Liam and his five-year-relationship girlfriend making out by her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also...those of you who read my fics/notes already know I'm kinda cruel and I still am hehe.   
> Don't just panic because Zayn has found out Liam's double-teaming. Niall still hasn't shown up around here and even if you might think it's obvious that the one Zayn likes is Liam...we still haven't been officially told that from Zayn. *wink wink*   
> Cya. *kiss*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it'll be here soon. And here it is. Not much relationship development...but huge character development in the end :)

“Zayn please, just tell me what happened with Liam?” Harry begged. He had ran off after Zayn and found him in the bathroom. He texted Louis to tell him where they where and he had been trying to pull out an explanation from Zayn for about fifteen minutes. However Zayn just shook his head with tears falling from his eyes, refusing to admit anything.

As Louis joined them in the bathroom, Zayn almost glared at him and the ex-football player noticed it.   
“Uh...did I do something wrong?” Louis asked Harry.   
“I don’t even know what is wrong,” the curly haired said with a sigh, “and it’s not you. It’s got to do with Liam.”   
Louis almost sighed at that. Because really, he was getting a bit annoyed with all this Liam drama. After all, he still considered Liam as his best friend. “Where you two always like this? Pinning over this guy and the other? It’s really annoying you know. Why the hell does it always have to be my best friend’s fault?” he argued. He knew Zayn couldn’t understand him so it didn’t really matter to him.   
Harry looked at him confused. “I thought we where your friends too? Why are you being a bitch about all this?”   
“I’m not being a bitch. I am just reminding you that here you are talking shit about my friend.”   
“Oh really, your friend?” Harry shouted, as he stepped closer to Louis, “where exactly has your friend been these past weeks eh? Where has your best friend been ever since you left the team? Has he been putting up with your bullshit and sticking up to you while you where alone and his same team making fun of you? Just a reminder Louis, if it weren’t for these two bitches who blame your best friend for hurting someone, you’d be having lunch alone, going to parties alone and spending all the time alone.”

Louis was really taken aback by Harry’s tone. Being an omega in front of an alpha, he felt himself shrinking down, almost fearing the curly haired. Harry has never been like that around anyone. However, even though that it should be in his nature, Louis wasn’t going to bow down and agree to everything.    
“You know what, fuck you. And fuck him as well. You’re thinking you’re doing me a favour by letting me stick with you. Well you know what? Go to hell. Because I don’t give a shit about sitting alone at lunch, and at least I get invited to parties unlike either of you. I can find someone else to stay with. Go and hold your ‘best friend’ while he cries about someone else.” He put his middle finger up at Harry and then walked straight back out of the bathroom.

Zayn saw the two of them arguing but he didn’t catch up what was going on. However, he got worried seeing Louis storm out like that, knowing that it was probably his fault. But Harry stopped him from going after him, telling him that Louis mattered no more to either of them.

That evening, Zayn told his mother how he had two friends no more.

 

The thing about Zayn going to heat was that no one would realize. He couldn’t whine, or whimper, he couldn’t make a sound of pain or of need. He could pant, but that wasn’t something so easily heard. So when he went to heat the second time, neither of his family realized, until his father returned home. Even though it didn’t matter to him, he could still realize it.

“Someone go check on Zayn,” he said as soon as he entered the living room.   
“Why dear?” Trisha asked, continuing with preparing the table for dinner.   
“Because there’s no sound coming out from his room.”  
All the girls in the room looked at him with their eyebrows raised. “Um dad, that’s kinda obvious?” the oldest said.   
Yaser sighed, “just go check on him you three will you? And try to help him with this.”

They realized what was going on and the eldest two ran off to Zayn’s room. Yaser sighed and dropped down on the chair, “I can’t take this anymore. I don’t even realize what I ever did wrong.”   
“What are you talking about?” Trisha asked. She knew their eldest daughter knew what to do to help Zayn so she left it up to her, knowing that Zayn would hate it if they gave him too much attention.   
“I’m talking about Zayn,” he snapped, “I can’t believe this. He’s deaf and he’s also an omega? Could he be any more worthless?”  
Trisha almost dropped everything as she heard her husband talk like that. “What? Is that how you see your son? Worthless?”  
“How else? How else could I see him Trisha? Isn’t that what he is?”  
“You are a disgrace. He’s your son.”  
“Yea, a son I should have been proud of. But he turned out to be like that,” he shouted getting off the chair.   
Trisha wiped a tear from her cheek, “I am proud of my son because he’s my son. And you should be too.”  
Yaser rubbed his face in his hands defeated, “I just wanted him to be able to fend off by himself Trisha. If he turned out to be an alpha the deaf-thing could easily be forgotten by omegas. But as an omega, it’s going to be difficult for him. Alphas are all dicks and because he’s deaf, that makes him even weaker.”  
Trisha’s face softened. She realized that her husband was trying to –in a quite a rude way- care for their son and be worried about him. But after all she always knew that Yaser never knew how to talk his real feelings and that at times he turned aggressive.  She pulled a chair and sat next to him, “he’ll be fine. I mean, not _all_ alphas are dicks, right?” she said giving him a soft smile and he gave her a weak smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

Zayn skipped three days from school. Harry stayed alone for that time, and when Zayn returned, he was surprised more than anything, to see that Louis was sitting with _Scott!_ He pointed at them and looked at Harry confused and Harry shrugged in return. Anthony had also began sitting with the football team, he smiled over to Zayn at times, but the male was more relieved to see that finally Anthony was getting the hint to leave Zayn alone. They did talk sometimes, but their talk was getting shorter and shorter each time.

They had P.E. for the next class and Zayn was in the locker room with Harry, putting their things in their lockers. Harry was leaning against the locker next to Zayn’s when Zayn saw his face change to that of an angry one and he looked behind them. There was Scott, his usual two mascots (as Harry liked to call them) and since recently, Louis. Zayn saw Harry launching up to them but he grabbed his shoulder to stop him.   
“But Zayn...” Harry started, however Zayn shook his head, hinting him to let it go. Harry kept looking between Zayn and Scott before he calmed a bit down and nodded to Zayn.

Zayn turned to look at Scott and saw him laughing, not even paying attention to Zayn and Harry. Harry turned around and grabbed his bag. None of them saw what was happening with Zayn. And none of them saw it coming. Zayn had calmly approached Scott, and the other only realized it when it was late. Zayn’s fist flew up to Scott’s face and he punched him hard on his nose. The laughter immediately stopped as Scott had almost fell on the lockers behind him. He held his nose which was bleeding, all of them looking at Zayn with their mouths hanging open. Zayn gave Louis a deadly glare as he passed from beside him. Harry was staring at him, truly surprised by Zayn’s actions.

Aside from the six of them, there were three others in the locker room, including Liam who had just walked in when he saw Zayn punching Scott.

Zayn picked his bag calmly and walked out of the room, ignoring everyone who was staring at him. Harry broke out into laughter, pointing at Scott and holding his stomach. Liam smiled, trying to stop himself from laughing as he looked through his locker, while the rest just kept staring at Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Do you like tough Zayn? More coming soon :)


	9. Sorry to inform you but...

Hi. Firstly I'm not the writer of this blog. I'm a friend whom she passed the password to because I was her editor in some stories. I regret to inform you that if anyone is still waiting for updates on this story (I don't think anyone is because it's been long) that will not happen. Unfortunately my friend has left and from where she is she would not be able to write anything anymore and even though she left this blog to me I don't think it's in my right to continue her stories. I don't want to delete any of the stories or the blog itself because she loved writing so much even though sometimes it wasn't that great and this blog was the start for her to what could have gotten her to achieve her dream. I ended up getting most of her unfinished writing myself but I can't do anything with it except read it and wonder what could she have planned for the next part.  
I'm sorry for ranting to you over there but she was my best friend and now she's not anymore. So anyway, if anyone would like to take this story and continue it themselves feel free to do so. She would have loved to see it finished. But if you do so, don't forget to link back to this profile.  
That's all. Thank you very much for reading and sorry for all the unfinished work. Bye.  
-Ar.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you liked that chapter. What do ypu think. Any kind of comment is welcome. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
